


2018

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, джен или слэш - красота в глазах смотрящего
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Я убивал, и ты знал. Ты меня знал. И ты меня любил" (с) 2.11 "Be True"Бета: bfcure





	2018

Во-первых, у Мохамеда всё отлично с наблюдательностью. И в скаутах было, и с апокалипсисом не перестало. Да, им с Шимой это не помогло; но когда надо сбежать из концлагеря под присмотром оравы упырей, которых возглавляет тварь нескольких сот лет от роду, — силы всё-таки немного не равны. Зато если кто-то и сможет пробраться в Сиэтл, найти эту таинственную женщину и вернуться с ней к Дмитрию, то это будет Мохамед. Он сможет обменять её на сестру — а дальше всё уже не важно, дальше всё будет хорошо. Даже в апокалипсисе.  
Во-вторых, у Мохамеда всё нормально со здравой оценкой своих сил. Хотя он всячески храбрится, думая о том, почему Дмитрий отпустил его, когда поймал всю остальную группу, в глубине души он понимает, что это была прихоть. И хотя расстояние не такое уж огромное, пройти его одному с фотографией в руке — довольно сложно. Не невозможно, но сложно. Особенно когда упырей на пути не предупреждали о его миссии, а диких вообще ни о чём предупредить нельзя.  
Поэтому Мохамед радуется, когда находит Сэма. Даром, что глухой, он прикрывает спину получше многих слышащих. И этот человек ему обязан, обязан за то, что Мохамед вытащил его из петли, а значит, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы предложить ему пойти вместе туда, куда нужно Мохамеду. Всё равно Сэма нигде не ждут.  
В-третьих, Мохамеду ещё и двадцати нет. Когда случился апокалипсис, он заканчивал школу и выбирал колледж, не подозревая, насколько скоро это не будет иметь значения. Шима единственная из его семьи пережила Возрождение, а теперь и с ней он, возможно, никогда больше не встретится (даже если завершит миссию — он понимает, что верить Дмитрию себе дороже). Мохамед уже видел, как люди сходят с ума от ужаса и одиночества, и откровенно не хочет пойти по этой дорожке, поэтому сам не замечает, как Сэм становится ему нужен почти так же, как он — Сэму. А тот щедро дарит тепло, словно у него в жизни никогда не было ни одного близкого человека, и, серьёзно, Мохамед не успевает понять, что внутри него самого свивала клубок паника, как она его уже его отпускает. И практически не обращает внимания, что постепенно перешёл на язык жестов почти полностью, вслух говоря всё меньше. Сэм и вовсе замолкает, только иногда смеётся над шутками, и обычно у него это получается слишком громко, так что и хорошо, что они не говорят. Звуки могут привлечь упырей, а их, спасибо, и так многое привлекает.  
Принимая во внимание вот эти вот три фактора, не то чтобы Мохамед не замечает несоответствия. Они с Сэмом дрейфуют от группы к группе, потому что далеко не все идут в нужном направлении, и всегда, всегда там кто-то погибает. Нет, ну, само собой: сейчас апокалипсис. Люди гибнут каждый день. Но всегда, всегда, и обычно это происходит незадолго до того, как Мохамед с Сэмом откалываются от очередной группы, там кто-то кончает с собой, или не возвращается с рейда по магазинам, или уходит осмотреть район и больше не приходит.  
Нет, Мохамед легко находит этому объяснения. Как уже говорилось, люди сейчас быстро сходят с ума; а одичалые мародёры — вечная проблема, что только не выкинут за последнюю банку тушёнки; а ещё слишком многие не годятся для выживания в апокалипсисе и странно, как они до этого момента дожили.  
И это началось не сразу. Сразу-то они с Сэмом были только вдвоём, и Мохамед никогда, никогда не чувствовал себя в опасности, он готов в этом поклясться. Ну, помимо той, что обычно. И сейчас не чувствует, если что: у Сэма ласковые руки и ласковая улыбка, и, надо же, стоило вляпаться в апокалипсис, чтобы найти человека, который тебя настолько любит. Когда они очередной раз оказываются между группами, Сэм сосредотачивает всё внимание только на нём, и никто в жизни Мохамеда не любил его так отчаянно. Даже если он не нуждается в этом чувстве, это приятно, честно. Даже если это потому, что Сэму просто до этого не встречался никто, кто его понимает (но они потом однажды встретили девушку, которая владела языком жестов... это не то же самое, и они ушли от той группы на следующий день. Мохамед даже не уверен, что там кто-то погиб).  
В общем, принимая во внимание те самые три фактора... Мохамед говорит себе: это апокалипсис. Люди гибнут, и регулярно. Оказываются слишком слабы, и в целом группе без них потом только легче, как бы ужасно это ни звучало. Но это апокалипсис. До его конца удастся добраться не всем, а Мохамеду ещё нужно в Сиэтл, в больницу, где, может быть, находится женщина, за которую можно купить свободу Шимы. И вряд ли Дмитрий приготовил для этой женщины, для этой Ванессы, что-то хорошее.  
Днём Сэм с неизменной надёжностью крошит битой упырей, которые рискуют к ним пристать. Ночью — с такой же неизменной надёжностью обнимает Мохамеда, когда они греются под навесом у костра или в помещении, которое признали достаточно безопасным для ночёвки. Если Мохамед искал равновесие в жизни — то это оно, и если для него нужно закрыть глаза на некоторые странности, то он готов.  
Это апокалипсис. Хуже упырей всё равно ничего нет. Они-то ни на какое человеческое тепло не способны.  
Это апокалипсис. Если Мохамед хочет дойти до Ванессы и вернуться с ней к Шиме, без Сэма ему всё равно не обойтись.  
Это апокалипсис.


End file.
